When the Camera is Off: A Will and RJ story
by JessiHollis
Summary: Will and RJ are a just a normal gay couple.. Except they record and upload their daily life onto YouTube. This is a story of what happens when the camera is off. Lets just say things get a bit steamy...
1. Steamy Times

Reaching for his socks RJ caught a glimpse of Will's bare back as he slowly turned in his sleep. He took a moment to admire his lover's back and let his eyes slowly drift down to the little dimples in the small of his back. On a heated impulse RJ swoops down and plants a warm kiss in the middle of Will's back. Taking one last look he pulls the covers up over Will, and leans down and whispers in his ear, "I'm going to work…I love you." Will's eyes slowly open and he leans up for a kiss. Expecting a quick peck he is pleasantly surprised to find that RJ's lips are ready and waiting for more. As their kiss deepens Will slowly pulls RJ down onto the bed between his legs, and lets his hands explore the hard muscles of his lover's back. Pulling back for a breath Will catches the time out of the corner of his eye, "Shit! You should of left 5 minutes ago!" "Shit, got to go!" With one last quick kiss RJ grabs his camera and runs out of the room. Will yells as the front door opens, "I love you!" Still confused by his passionate wake up, Will roles over and try's to fall back to sleep. Images of what he and RJ should be doing right now role through his mind. Finally giving up he grabs his camera and starts the Vlog.

As RJ approaches his turn off to work he says goodbye to the viewers and flips off his camera. After hurriedly pulling into his parking spot and running into the office he sees that he is only two minutes late. An hour later sitting at his desk his mind begins to wander back to his warm bed and Will. Damn my man is hot! He thinks to himself as he remembers the shape of Will's back and the small dimples that drive him crazy. "What's so funny?" Snapping back to reality RJ realizes that his office mate Tom has seen his goofy lovesick smile. "Nothing just had a really good morning." Worried about what he will hear Tom lets the subject drop as he sees lust fill RJ's eyes.

Around the time of RJ's lunch hour Will began compulsively checking his phone for text messages. Finally at 12:04 one came through.

RJ: Road to Subway is completely closed. Don't you just love all this fucking construction?

Will: I'm sorry babe! What are you going to eat? Do you want me to bring something?

RJ: And the best boyfriend award of the year goes to you! No its ok I will eat in the cafeteria, I hear they are serving Cuban sandwiches… FML

Will: Speaking of Cuban Sandwiches, what was that this morning? ;)

RJ: I couldn't control myself! So did you go back to bed?

Will: NO! Because my boyfriend likes to start things and not finish them…

RJ: I guess I will have to tonight!

Will: You bet your ass you do!

RJ: Oh really? :p

Will walked in the door from the gym and the post office at 4:36 exactly. Looking at the clock on the microwave he realizes that RJ is about to get off work, and then with a sinking feeling realizes he still has to go to the gym. It would be at least two more hours. Taking advantage of his time he decided he would take a quick shower and cook his man dinner. Kasey, there very straight roommate, would be out until late studying for an exam, and they would have the apartment to themselves. Standing in the shower letting the hot water cascade down him and slowly lathering his body he let his mind wander from his hot morning, to all the editing he needed to do, and to what his night may still have to come.

RJ slowly closed the door to apartment trying to listen for sounds of Will or Kasey. In the distance he could hear the shower running. A slow grin crossed his face as he realized that they were alone, and Will was naked and soapy. RJ was so happy that he skipped the gym today, he had done it because of his sore muscles but now all he could think of was Will. Crossing the apartment he began unbuttoning his light purple work shirt, and unzipping his black slacks. As he crossed the threshold of the bedroom he saw that the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Quickly stripping down to his boxers, he slowly crossed the room to the bathroom door. Peering through the slight crack he saw Will slowly lathering his body with soap and dancing to his rendition of Let's have a Kiki. Lust quickly consumed RJ, his whole body began to tingle, and yearn for Will. As Will turned to wash his hair, RJ stepped out of his boxers and quietly stepped into the bathroom. Sensing the change in temperature Will turned to find a naked RJ entering the shower. "Hey where did y…" his words were cut off by a hard ardent kiss. All thought gone Will stepped back to learn against the wall and enjoy. As their kiss depend their tongues invaded their mouths and their hands began to explore and caress. The bathroom began to fill with steam until finally nothing was visible except a single hand pressed against the glass shower door…


	2. An Interesting Offer

"Wow that was amazing!" Panted Will as he stepped out of the shower. "It really was! So much better than going to the gym." "So why didn't you go to the gym? I was going to ask you but I was rudely interrupted!" RJ began to laugh as he pulled on his boxers and said, "Like you didn't enjoy it. I was really sore after yesterday's workout so I decided to take the day off. Plus I couldn't get this morning out of my head." "You didn't seem very sore 5 minutes ago!" "Do you really think I would pass up sex with you just because a few sore muscles?" RJ asked jokingly as he sprawls out on the bed. Will slowly lies down next to him and asks, "So how was your Cuban sandwich? Because mine was amazing!" "It was ok, but mine wasn't rolled up in shower sex! I really hope they have that fucking road done by Monday! Socializing on my lunch break is not my idea of a break" Slowly rolling away from Will, RJ began mumbling about dinner and Will decided it was time to start the vlog again.

"Say goodnight" whispered Will trying to conclude the vlog. "Goodnight." Mumbled a sleepy RJ. Leaning over to turn off the lamp and set the camera on the charger, Will felt a cool hand cares his back. As chills rattled through him he turned to RJ and said in a husky voice, "looking for round two?" "I just can't control myself when I see those little dimples on your lower back." "Ha, if anyone has good back dimples it's you Mr. Muscles!" After laying in the dark staring into each other's eyes for a few moments RJ began to drift to sleep, with an I love you, and a chaste kiss they fell asleep.

Around 10am Will slowly opened his eyes to find a sleeping RJ draped around him. After a terrifying moment of worrying that RJ was late for work he realized that it was Saturday. Trying not to wake RJ, Will tried to settle back to sleep. As time went by he felt RJ start to stir and then something else start to stir around his lower back. Then he felt a little nibble on his ear and a warm hand start to rub on his lower abdomen. "What is up with you the last few days?" chuckled Will. "I think you can feel what's up with me!" RJ breathed into Will's ear, slowly grinding closer to his warm lover. Warmth spreading throughout his lower body Will turned to face RJ. Looking into RJ's eyes he could see the lust brewing behind them. "That look on your face better be for me, and not for the Tom Daley poster behind me on the wall!" Joked Will. Realizing that all the love and lust in RJ's eyes was solely for him he crushed his lips into RJ's, running his fingers through his already tousled hair. Fully awake now RJ threw himself full force into the kiss and letting his hands fully explore his lovers bare back, finally resting them on Will's lower back. As the kiss intensified and grew more ardent they both started to become more aware of the others growing passion. Not able to control himself any longer Will grasped RJ's shoulders and rolled on top of him. The passion reached its breaking point, and they were both lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

A few hours later as Will was starting the Vlog, RJ sat down to check his emails. After sifting through a few dozen new subscriber emails from YouTube and a few Twitter updates, he came across an email form H&P Media and Production in Los Angeles. A few months back RJ had applied for their summer internship program. After not hearing form them he had assumed that he had been passed over. Filled with anxiety and interest he began to read the email.

January 18, 2013

Dear Mr. Aguiar,

We here at H&P Media and Production wish to thank you for your interest in our summer internship program. After closely examining your resume and video submission, we have determined that you do not qualify for this position. However we were certainly impressed, and after taking a look at your website, , we have come to the conclusion that you are more qualified for a full time position with our studio. We wish to offer you the positions of assistant producer, and assistant content creator. We believe that your YouTube experience will bring a new flair to our content.

After reviewing your partner Will Shepherd's YouTube channel, Shep689, and looking at his and your fan base we also want to extend an offer to him. We would like to offer him a part time position as an assistant content creator. Also here at H&P we are soon to be starting a fully produced YouTube channel. One of which you could compare to My Damn Channel, and Daily Mix TV. We would like to offer Mr. Shepherd a weekly Tuesday spot for his own content, and also a weekly collaboration with some of our other resident YouTube personalities, such as Tyler Oakley, PVP, Hanksterchen, and many others. We feel with his fan base and following he would make a great addition to the Channel.

We here at H&P are sensitive to the fact that if you do in fact accept these positions you will have to move to Los Angeles. In the included attachment we have laid out all salary information, and a generous relocation package. We hope that you will seriously consider these positions, and hope soon to have you and Mr. Shepherd as a part of the H&P family. The positions offered will begin in June of 2013 and continue indefinitely.

Please respond to Heather in our HR department either by email, HeatherHRVP H& or at 1-213-515-0210 ext. 124 Please respond by February 1, 2013.

Thank you.

Sally Jensen VP. H&P

"Holy Fuck!" RJ was literally dumb struck. The idea that this could happen had never even crossed his mind! How could a 3 month internship he didn't even think he would get turn into this? Not only did they not want him but Will too! He had to tell him. "Will get in here, you have to read this." Shutting off the camera Will walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to RJ. "What is it?" "Well, do you remember that 3 month internship I applied for in LA at H&P? Well I finally got a response…" "Did you get it?" Will asked. "Well I didn't get the internship… but I did get an offer, well a few offers." "What is it?" "It's hard to explain, why don't you just read the email. We can discuss it afterwards." As Will began to scan the screen RJ watched his face intently. As he read further into the email Will's eyes began to widen, but his face stayed impassive. After completing the email Will just looked at RJ with his mouth wide open, speechless. "So what do you think?" Asked RJ carefully. Finally collecting his thoughts Will responded, "Well I think…

To Be Continued


	3. New Things to Come

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PART 1 & 2 PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING!**

"Well I think… I don't know RJ! This is big!" RJ sighed with relief and said, "I know it is, but I think this could be a really good thing!" Staring into each other's eyes both of their minds began to race with the prospect of moving to LA. Will spoke first, "Ok, I admit this would be a good opportunity, but I can't make a decision right now. We have to really think and talk about this." "Did you see the salary info?" said RJ with a grin. "Hang on, the attachment is loading." As Will's eyes scanned the email his mouth dropped open and formed a perfect O shape. "Holy shit!" "I know, it's amazing!" Laughed RJ. "Ok yes this is great, but what about my job at FSU? And I still have classes I want to take." "Ok your right, we will think and talk about it before making any serious decisions." Slightly disappointed RJ took Will's hand and kissed it. "How am I supposed to go back to vlogging now? Said Will as he rested his head on RJ's shoulder. Laughing slightly, RJ grabbed Will by the chin and kissed him softly. "Let's just keep it between us until we figure it all out. We can discuss it more later." Returning to their day Will and RJ spent a few hours intertwined in each other's arms watching a marathon of Brothers and Sisters, and Desperate Housewives.

Around 6pm as they were finishing another season of Desperate Housewives, Will asked RJ, "Do you want to go to Chipotle for dinner?" "Is that even a real question? Of course!" OK well we better change; we can't just go in our underwear." As Will got up to put some clothes on RJ watched him walk away. Yet again noticing the little dimples on Will's lower back, and gazing down to stare at his lovers' ass in his tight little briefs. RJ's eyes bulged as Will bent over to pick up his shirt. Jumping off the couch RJ hurried over to Will and grabbed him from behind, slowly grinding his body into him. "Geeze again! How many times can we have sex in one day?" "This is what you do to me." Whispered RJ as he kissed Will's neck. Wills resolve began to falter as RJ slowly ran his hand down Will's stomach and ran his finger through the elastic of his briefs. Just as he was about to give in to RJ, his stomach began to growl with hunger. "Ok I will make you a deal. Let's go get dinner now, and then later I will blow your mind… literally." Weighing his options RJ's stomach began to growl. "Ok fine, but if you fall asleep I can't promise that will stop me." Laughing they began to get dressed.

An hour later they were driving home from Chipotle, fully fed and ready to get home. Will drove while RJ filled in the viewers about the Chipotle virgin they had to stand behind waiting for dinner. "I mean this guy didn't even know if he wanted a bowl or burrito!" RJ moaned to the camera. "Hey RJ, turn that off I want to talk to you about LA." Quickly turning off the camera RJ turned his full attention to Will. "Ok I'm ready to listen." Taking a deep breath Will began with, "Ok, so I'm still not sure how I feel it, but I know that it is not only something that would be good for you, but it would be good for me, and making YouTube a full time bill paying job. I also know that we will probably at some point end up in LA, and with this opportunity it seems like the perfect time… at least for now." Thinking for a moment RJ followed up with, "I agree, and I can't lie, I am kind of excited! And I know that one day you want to come back to Florida, but I really think this is an opportunity we can't pass up!" "How do we tell the viewers? ... Oh shit how do we tell our moms?" Asked Will as he pulled into a parking space. "Does that mean yes?" Asked an excited RJ. "….. Yes!" said Will after a pause. RJ's face broke into a full smile, and he pulled Will in for a quick kiss. The moment their lips touched the atmosphere in the car completely changed. Slowly pulling away from Will, RJ looked into his eyes and said "Didn't we have some kind of agreement?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Said Will with a sly grin. "I seem to remember it have something to do with the word Blow."

The next morning they woke up tangled in each other's arms and the sheets. Looking at the night stand with sleepy eyes Will caught a glimpse of the camera, "Shit we forgot to say goodnight!" "It's not the first time, and it probably won't be the last." RJ said with a yawn. Grabbing the camera Will realized that it was completely dead, "was the camera dead when you last used it?" he asked RJ. "No, actually it was almost fully charged." "Hmm that's weird; let me see your camera so I can see what footage we have from yesterday." After handing Will his camera RJ pulled on some boxers on and walked into the kitchen for some coffee.

A few minutes later as RJ is just sitting down with a bowl of cereal he hears Will yell from the bedroom, "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT!" Jumping up and running to the bedroom, RJ finds Will staring at the camera with his mouth hanging wide open. "What is it? Did you lose some footage?" asked RJ. "Oh no I got it, and not just that I have a whole bunch more footage than I thought!" Said Will with a little laugh. "Well what else did you get?" "Oh just a whole 46 minute video of us having sex!" RJ's eyes bulged and he said "Holy Fuck how did that happen?" "I guess one of us bumped it when we sat it down, I mean we weren't exactly paying attention to the camera." Said Will with a blush on his face. "So … Was it hot? Do we look good having sex?" RJ asked Will as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Laughing Will answered, "Well I only saw 30 seconds of the 46 minutes…" "Well what the hell are we doing? Let's watch it!" Pulling off his boxers RJ slid into bed and cuddled up to Will. "Why are you taking off your underwear?" asked Will as he scanned RJ's body up and down. "Do you think I can watch us having sex and keep my hands off you? So I thought I would just give you easier access." Said RJ with a wink. Snuggling closer they started the video. RJ's hand was already on Will's thigh waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

I hope you all have enjoyed this little mini fan fiction series about Will and RJ. This was the When the Camera is Off trilogy. Stay tuned for its spin off: Will & RJ's Adventures in LA LA Land. Coming Soon! Follow me on twitter JessiHollis24


End file.
